Let's do the Shuffle
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Before the start of the series, Eclipse is fed up with all of the arguing and fighting between the different teams. So she takes the teams apart and hooks everyone up with a partner from a different team. Yeah...let's see how that works out for her shall we? AU OOC some femslash to be expected as well as Slash and bashing T
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade switch**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Eclipse was tired of all the infighting amongst the E.S. Members so she made them switch up partners to improve relations. Well…something worked at least. AU OOC Femslash.)**

"Are you kidding us?" Un-oh asked in disbelief and making the other E.S. members agree with his outburst as they all stared at the chief.

"No I'm not. As a way to help improve relations amongst the different teams and stop the infighting, you all will be assigned new partners from the other teams. You will be living together, training together, working on missions together, and working together off of missions too. This will last for a year or until I deem you all as being able to work with your new partners. If you kill your new partner I will bring them back and you will be given a new partner instead, as well as your paycheck for the next month given to the killed party." Eclipse said sternly as she glared at the group of people in front of her, some more pointedly than others.

"I've already chosen who the new teams will be and arranged it so that the teams will be sharing a bank account and staying at one of the team members place. This way you will have to work together and learn to live together." Eclipse said cutting off any of the E.S. members attempts at pairing up with someone they might like and be able to stand being around.

"Won't this just risk causing more tensions amongst the groups?" Lumiere asked setting down her tea cup and making Éclair frown from her place leaning against the wall by the door.

"Well actually this could work well. What if one of our partners is in the medical wing but there's an assignment that needs our particular ability but is too dangerous to go alone on? This will ensure that we'll be able to work with at least one other person outside of our partner and can go on missions with them if the situation requires it." Éclair of all people spoke up with a thoughtful frown on her lips as everyone turned to look at her in surprise. They expected her to be one of the ones mostly against it.

"For example… instead of sending me and Lumiere on a combat mission where her ability wouldn't be able to help unless there was something electronic to mess with…you could send me with Alv or Dvergr. Alv is pretty good at fighting without her ability and Dvergr knows a good bit of martial arts, plus with their Absorb abilities… they can Absorb the super strength part of my Power to make themselves even stronger. Not to mention that if they get hurt then they can Absorb my regeneration to heal themselves." Éclair said nodding to the two surprised looking women.

"Funny you mention that Éclair. Your new partner is Dvergr. Hopefully she'll be able to help you control your temper and act more professional." Eclipse said with a smirk on her lips while Éclair blinked for a second before glancing at Dvergr again.

"Either that or I'll be getting her to help me spike your tea later." Éclair said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You both will be staying in your apartment." Eclipse said making a mental note to test her tea before she drank it.

"You do know that I live in an apartment with only one bedroom right?" Éclair asked raising an eyebrow at Eclipse who nodded. Alv tensed at this and her face began to morph into an ugly glare and scowl.

"Yes I'm aware." Eclipse said making Éclair sigh.

"I'll move my stuff and borrow a futon from one of my neighbors when I leave here. No offense Dvergr but I'd rather sleep on a futon than share a bed with you. Not in the least because Alv looks ready to gut me if I did." Éclair said causing the others to snicker slightly while Dvergr placed a hand on Alv's arm and gave her a stern look.

"I understand Éclair. I'd be happy to take the futon rather than share." Dvergr said causing Éclair to frown at that and furrow her eyebrows.

"But you're the guest. You'll sleep on the bed, and don't worry I'll make sure to change the sheets and pillow cases so you don't have to worry about whatever." Éclair said looking confused as to why Dvergr would be on the futon.

"And some people say you don't have any manners or etiquette." Tweedledee teased the powerhouse who looked even more confused.

"Etiquette? Is that like a fancy Italian dish or something?" Éclair asked earning a few looks before Dvergr gave a small snort of amusement and tried to cover it with her hand.

"Éclair I am giving you a dictionary for your birthday." Lumiere said with a heavy sigh while the others began sickening or outright laughing/giggling in Un-oh and Viola's cases.

"Oh good more ammo for the next time Randy comes to bug me." Éclair said looking pleased and causing the others to shake their heads. They didn't want to know.

"Moving on. Alv you will be partnered with Tweedledum at Alv's place. Tweedledee you will be with Viola at Dledee's house. Cesario you will be with Un-oh at your house, Sinistra you will be partnered with A-oh at his house and Lumiere you will be partnered with Dextera at his place. Does everyone understand?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at everyone and making them nod or salute her.

"Good you all have one hour to move your things into your new placed of living or make room for your new housemates. Then if you aren't within thirty yards of each other an alert will be sent to me and I'll show up to see what the issue is." Eclipse said giving them all a stern look that said they wouldn't like it if she had to show up.

"Give me ten minutes to move stuff around and fix the bed and I'm good. Will you need help moving anything Dvergr?" Éclair asked unbothered by this information as if it wasn't a big deal or anything new for her.

"…Just a box of books or two. I'll come get you if I need help." Dvergr said looking surprised by the offer and then thinking about it for a moment.

"Okay. If that's all chief?" Éclair asked looking at the blond who blinked but nodded her head.

"Yes you're all dismissed." Eclipse said causing Éclair to push up off of the wall.

"Good I need to go talk to Sarah about Oscar. Call if you need anything." Éclair said waving at the others as she moved from the door.

"Who's Sarah and Oscar?" Dvergr asked confused as she looked at Lumiere who frowned for a moment.

"Honestly? I have no idea and that is what scares me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiddy Grade switch**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hello? Oh hey Dvergr you're a bit earlier than I thought you'd be. Here let me help." Éclair answered the door to her apartment only to be surprised to see the smaller woman carrying three medium sized boxes that near covered her. Taking two of the boxes Éclair didn't even notice the weight as she held the door open for Dvergr who was pleasantly surprised at how clean the apartment was and how nice Éclair was acting.

"Oh hold on a second. Sarah make sure Oscar behaves!" Éclair called to the other room of the apartment, causing there to be a small laugh and a barking sound.

"You have guests over?" Dvergr asked frowning slightly as she followed Éclair towards where she presumed the bedroom was with the one box still in her hands.

"Yeah but it's just Sarah and Oscar. You don't mind dogs do you?" Éclair asked pausing at the doorway between the bedroom and the kitchen for a minute.

"Not at all." Dvergr said causing Éclair to sigh relieved as she stepped into the room and set the boxes down by the bed which seemed to be freshly cleaned and the sheets freshly changed.

"Good. Sarah, Oscar, this is my new roommate Dvergr. Dvergr this is Sarah, she lives an apartment on the second floor, and her dog Oscar. I do some dog walking for her and play with Oscar sometimes." Éclair explained as she did the introductions, smiling at the two women and making the elderly lady sitting on the couch smile and stand up to shake Dvergr's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady. It's not often that Éclair here has friends from out of our neighborhood, and even less that she lets stay with her. Oscar say hello." Sarah said shaking Dvergrs hand as soon as Éclair took the box and placed it with the others. Dvergrs lips twitched upwards when the dog sniffed her and barked a bit while his tail wagged.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I pet him?" Dvergr asked motioning to Oscar even as she filed the part about Éclair not having many friends that didn't live nearby for later.

"Not at all. He's very friendly. Why the first time he met Éclair after she moved here he knocked her right over and licked her face until I nearly pulled him away by the collar." Sarah said with a chuckle and making Dvergr smirk at her roommate who shrugged sheepishly.

"You got taken down by a lovable puppy like him?" Dvergr asked kneeling down to pet the dog better and earning a sloppy kiss from the pooch.

"Hey I had just woken up with amnesia and he was the first dog I met. Besides he's so nice and he loves playing, don't you Oscar?" Éclair asked causing the dog to look up and bark at her while Sarah frowned for a moment.

"Any luck regaining your memories dear? I haven't asked recently but with the way your nightmares seem to be getting more frequent it sounds like you might have gained a few not so good ones." Sarah asked making Dvergr raise an eyebrow even as she scratched Oscars ears. Éclair had frequent nightmares?

"No I can't remember anything yet Sarah. I sometimes get some fuzzy images and a few emotions but nothing solid outside of the nightmares, and they disappear as soon as I wake up. Sorry if I've kept you up because of them." Éclair said frowning and shaking her head but looking apologetic as she looked at Sarah.

"Oh it's fine dear. You don't wake up anyone except for maybe Oscar here. The only reason I know when you've had one of your bad nights is because you'll either be up earlier than normal, or when Oscar immediately darts for your apartment as soon as he's let out." Sarah said waving away the apology and instead looking a bit apologetic herself for bringing it up.

"So what's the relation between you two?" Sarah asked quickly changing the subject as she looked between Éclair and Dvergr causing them both to look at her confused.

"We're just friends and co-workers Sarah. Why?" Éclair asked confused and making Sarah give a secretive smile.

"Oh is that what they're calling it now? I wasn't aware that two women sharing a _one bedroom apartment_ was called co-workers nowadays." Sarah said her tone implying something else that had Éclair blushing after a few seconds while Dvergr blushed a bit as well and quickly focused on the dog that was nuzzling her hand for more affection.

"We really are just co-workers and friends Sarah! I'm planning on finding a futon so I can sleep on that and she can have the bed." Éclair said waving her hands as if to wave away the implied relation between her and Dvergr. Sarah continued to smile secretively for a moment before her smile fell as she tilted her head at Éclair.

"You really _are_ just friends and co-workers. I'll send Jackson up here with the spare bed from room 209, that apartment is empty and he won't mind. Not after all the free maintenance work you do for him around here." Sarah said after a few seconds of observing Eclairs reaction.

"I don't need a whole nother bed, just a futon will be fine with me." Éclair said shaking her head and her face no longer as brightly flushed now that the implication was shoved away.

"Oh hush now. You let me take care of everything while you get young Ms. Dvergr settled in. I don't think that's all of her things so you go get the rest and everything will be settled when you two get back." Sarah said hushing Éclair and near shooing them both out the door.

"Oscar wants to go for a walk with his second favorite human anyways so take him with you." Sarah said handing the leash over to Éclair as she near shoved them out of the door and earning a confused whine from the dog.

"Oh boy will _this_ be interesting." Éclair said with a sigh as she stared at her closed apartment door for a moment while Dvergr looked surprised and confused by how the old woman had shoved two E.S. members and a dog out of the door before they could react.

"Well we might as well get the rest of your things and take Oscar for a walk. Lead on Dvergr." Éclair said turning to look at the pink haired woman who gave her a bewildered look.

"An old, by normal peoples standards at least, woman just shoved two fully trained E.S. members and a dog out of your apartment before we could stop her and you're not even surprised or bothered by this?" Dvergr asked looking at the taller woman in disbelief and earning a shrug from Éclair.

"It's Sarah. When she puts her mind to it you're either in her way or on her side. And those in her way never stay in her way for long. Just go along with it. Trust me it's a lot easier for everyone that way." Éclair said with a second shrug and a sheepish smile when Dvergr just continued to stare at her bewildered for a moment.

"What did Chief Eclipse get me into?" Dvergr asked in a mutter a few seconds later as she slowly shook her head. Eclairs answering quip did not reassure her at all.

"Welcome to the dark side. I'll take you for cookies later, Caprice makes the best strawberry filled sugar cookies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiddy Grade switch**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"This is my house. There should only be two more boxes to grab." Dvergr said stepping up to the door of a modest but elegant two floor house only two miles from Éclair's apartment. It surprised Éclair just how close the pink haired womans house was to her apartment. Sure it had taken them about twenty minutes to jog the distance since they had Oscar along, but if he hadn't been with them it wouldn't have even taken them a minute at full speed.

"Just show me where they are." Éclair said with a grin as Dvergr opened the door only to hear arguing coming from the living room.

"I'm not cooking you anything guest or not and that's final!" Alv was heard yelling at someone as Dvergr sighed and headed towards the arguing, Éclair right behind her and Oscar quietly following the humans.

"Not much of a hostess then are you?" Tweedledum asked sarcastically as Dvergr entered the living room and gave them both stern looks.

"Alv better not go into my kitchen. There's a reason she lives with me." Dvergr said sternly and making Alv's head snap around towards her, although the tall woman did scowl at the sight of Éclair and look confused at the sight of the dog.

"Dvergr?" Tweedledum asked surprised at this information and the sight of the pink haired woman.

"We came to get the rest of my things. Last time Alv tried to cook she nearly burnt the house down making bacon, and is therefore banned from the kitchen unless it's something like toast or scrambled eggs or ramen noodles." Dvergr said glaring slightly at Tweedledum who had the grace to look a little sheepish at that. He hadn't asked why she wouldn't cook something. He just figured she was being a bad hostess to him on purpose out of spite.

"Hey! Oscar!" Éclair yelped when Oscar suddenly pulled his leash from her hand as the dog jumped on Alv. Alv let out a startled yelp of her own that she would later deny happening, as the dog took her to the floor and began licking her.

"Stop it! Call him off! It tickles!" Alv was actually laughing surprised as the dog licked her, earning a happily wagging tail from Oscar who stopped and barked at her.

"Sorry. Oscar is an emotional therapy dog. Whenever he senses someone being upset or angry he licks them and plays with them to make them feel better." Éclair said apologizing with a small smile while Dvergr stared at the scene, this was the first time she heard a genuine laugh out of the taller Absorber in years.

"He's a beautiful dog." Tweedledum said looking at the dog that looked at him and then surprised him by near jumping up onto his lap to lick Tweedledum's cheek.

"Off of the furniture." Dvergr said immediately to the dog who obeyed after one last lick to Tweedledum, who smiled a bit and bent down to scratch Oscar behind the ears.

"Don't worry. He's well trained." Éclair said smiling as Oscar went back to Alv and began demanding pets and scratches.

"Can we keep him Dvergr?" Alv asked smiling and looking hopefully up at Dvergr.

"I'm sorry Alv but Oscar belongs to another woman in my apartment building. She can't take him on runs as much as she would like anymore so I walk him sometimes. You can't have Oscar." Éclair said gently and making Alv frown as she stared down at the dog sadly, earning some more licks from the dog. Dvergr frowned as well, she hated seeing Alv so sad and while having pets was hard considering their jobs… it wasn't impossible.

"But…" Éclair began again causing Alv to look up hopefully even as she scratched Oscars ears.

"Oscar here does have a few puppies that are almost finished with their training. They're emotional support dogs as well, or will be in a few days, and they're fully housebroken and trained. I don't think Sarah would mind if I get one or two of them, and I know the trainer and she owes me a favor or two. How about we wait about a week for them to be certified and then I can bring two of them by and see if they form a bond to you two?" Éclair offered looking at Tweedledum who looked surprised but then rather pleased about the idea but tried to hide it.

"Please can I keep one of the puppies?" Alv asked looking up at Dvergr wide eyed and making Dvergr bite her lip.

"We'll see in a week when Éclair brings them by but you have to be responsible for them Alv. That means feeding them, making sure there's plenty of water, taking them out to potty and clean up the mess, playing with them, everything." Dvergr allowed the chance causing Alv to grin brighter than Éclair or Tweedledum ever remember seeing her smile, as she played with Oscar.

"Thank you and I promise I'll take the best care of the puppy." Alv said happily and earning a happy bark from Oscar whose tail wagged at near mach speeds at how happy the human was.

"I know you will. Come along Éclair. We just need the last two boxes from my room." Dvergr said patting Alv's head absentmindly as she walked over to the staircase with Éclair right behind her, although Oscar stayed to play with the two E.S. members.

"Sorry if I was out of line about the puppies Dvergr. She just looked so sad when I said she couldn't keep Oscar." Éclair apologized realizing that she probably should have mentioned the idea to Dvergr first since she did live here as well.

"It's alright Éclair. I haven't seen Alv so happy since she was a baby. I would have gotten her a puppy years ago if I knew she would be this happy with one." Dvergr said smiling softly at hearing Alv laugh from downstairs.

"You and Alv have known each other that long?" Éclair asked surprised, after all they had only been part of the G.O.T.T E.S. unit for twenty years according to what Lumiere had once told her.

"I've known her, her entire life." Dvergr said allowing that much and causing Éclair to frown confused before she entered Dvergr's room and her eyes immediately found a picture. It was a picture of a blue haired Dvergr from about two bodies back and she was playing in a sandbox with a small blue haired girl that was only about four.

Éclair's eyes widened at the facial features of both Dvergr and the child in the picture, and without really thinking about it her eyes wandered to a picture of Alv and Dvergr after they had been accepted as E.S. members.

The truth hit her like a fifty ton hammer as her eyes shot to Dvergr who was picking up one box with a little bit of difficulty.

Éclair wasn't even thinking about it as she walked over and picked up both boxes in one hand effortlessly, before placing her free hand on Dvergr's arm.

"We can come visit her or Alv can come visit us whenever you want." Éclair said softly before she smiled gently at Dvergr who looked at her surprised and alarmed. Especially at Éclair's next sentence.

She had expected Éclair to learn about it sometime during this Switch Up, but not this soon.

"I'd never keep a mother away from her child or Vice Versa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiddy Grade switch**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Get ready for anything. There's no telling who Sarah recruited to help her and what she did this time." Éclair warned Dvergr as they approached the apartment door, the boxes in Eclairs arms and Oscar being held by the leash in Dvergrs hand.

"This is normal then?" Dvergr asked making Éclair shrug a bit.

"She tends to go a little nuts sometimes. This is the first time she's gone nuts when I have a roommate however. Last time Ricki was only here for a day or two cause her sink needed fixing but Sarah didn't mention it." Éclair said a bit worried about what Sarah would do as well but not showing it. There was no telling what Sarah had done this time.

"So there's no telling what she had done." Dvergr said looking at the door that seemed a bit more suspicious now while Oscar whined a bit as well.

"There's no avoiding it either. Let's see what she did now." Éclair said with a sigh and making Dvergr nod as she opened the door.

"Did you always have two kitchens?" Dvergr asked blankly as she opened the door for Éclair only to stop and stare.

"Tell me she didn't do what I think she did." Éclair said with a groan in response as she entered the apartment.

"It looks like she knocked down the wall between your apartment and the one next to it." Dvergr said noting the much larger space in the apartment now. It was easily twice the size it had been when they left.

"She _did_. She's been threatening to do this for the last four months." Éclair said with a heavy groan as she gazed out at her note much bigger apartment.

"Oh good you're both back!" Sarah said happily as she poked her head out of the living room area.

"How did you do all of this in less than an hour?" Dvergr asked in disbelief as she stared at the older woman.

"I called in reinforcements." Sarah said with a grin as Éclair entered the once bedroom area to place the boxes down only to give all the other people in her apartment a flat look. They just ginned and shrugged at her.

"How did you get this past the building manager?" Éclair asked with a sigh, she knew that Sarah had been threatening to do it. She knew the woman probably would do it. She just didn't know how she had done it.

"I mentioned it was for you and that he could advertise it as a luxury suite if you ever moved out. He jumped at the chance. After all of the free maintenance and other various jobs you do around here he saw it as simply paying you back for it and upgrading an apartment at the same time. Two birds…" Sarah trailed off causing Éclair's eyebrow to twitch. Yes that would make the building manager snap up the opportunity in a heartbeat.

"And the different décor that was not here when I left?" Éclair asked looking at the dresser, coffee table, upgraded couch, lamps, chairs, and even TV with entertainment center that were placed strategically around the apartment.

"Oh I called a few people who I knew were going to be throwing things out soon and checked to see if they wouldn't mind giving you what they were going to get rid of. They all agreed, and even did the delivery and set up as well. A couple of the teenagers from the park even dropped by for a little bit and donated some movies and all they thought you might like. Caprice brought everyone lunch a few minutes ago and even donated some food when she saw how empty your fridge was." Sarah said causing Éclair to look fondly exasperated and Dvergr to look surprised at how many people had came and done this in such a short time frame.

"Are you friends with _everyone_ on this block?" Dvergr asked looking at the taller woman confused and in disbelief.

"Well not everyone." Éclair said sheepishly and earning a look of continued disbelief from Dvergr.

"She's friends with everyone except for her personal stalker. The neighborhood kids especially seem to love her." One of the other women, with blond hair up in a bun, said with a snicker and earning a small scowls from Éclair.

"Stalker?" Dvergr questioned sharply, her eyes narrowing a bit. A stalker was not good. A stalker meant that anyone who the stalker deemed as being too close to Éclair was in danger. Being Éclair's roommate meant that Dvergr was certainly too close to the brunette. So this Stalker might be after her now. Dvergr would have to keep her guard up for sure.

"Randall is a creep but he's mostly harmless. Throw a few books at him and he runs away like a coward. All he does really is follow me on the streets and tries to give me various 'presents' to 'win me over'. Nothing to worry about Dvergr." Éclair said smiling reassuringly at Dvergr who glanced up at her and nodded slightly in understanding.

"That explains why you seemed happy about Lumiere saying she would give you a dictionary for your birthday." Dvergr said dryly and earning a grin from Éclair.

"You know when Éclair's birthday is?" Sarah asked immediately and causing Éclair's grin to turn into a look of disbelief and horror.

"Of course." Dvergr said surprised and taking a step back when Sarah and most of the others were immediately in her face.

"Oh no! You are _not_ getting my birthday! You have threatened to throw a town wide party on my birthday as soon as you learn when it is! I am not dealing with _that_." Éclair said glaring at the others who began backing off a bit at the glare they were getting.

"So you can tell us when her birthday is right?" Sarah asked grinning at Dvergr who backed up a step looking uncomfortable which made Oscar bark.

"Sarah." Éclair seemed to notice how uncomfortable Dvergr was with the woman so close to her as well as she moved to distract the other woman.

"Right?" Sarah pushed closer to Dvergr who backed up to a wall, she did not like people she didn't know so close to her.

"Sarah that's enough!" Éclair forced her way between Sarah and Dvergr with a dark look on her face.

"You're making her uncomfortable Sarah. Cease and desist at once." Éclair's voice was a bit darker as she glares down the older woman who looked at the way Dvergr was nearly hidden behind Éclair and wisely took a step back. Dvergr stared up at Éclair's back surprised. She rarely interacted with the taller woman and yet now she was being protected, in a way, by the woman?

It… felt kind of nice to be protected sometimes. It felt nice to be so safe with someone else. She felt safe with Éclair standing in front of her like this.

"I don't like people I don't know in my personal space." Dvergr said still remaining behind Éclair who was staring down everyone else, daring them to try their luck. Dvergr was slightly pink at her own thoughts of how she felt so safe with the other woman, and she was refusing to let them see it.

"It's about time we all get home yeah?" One guy asked nervously. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of Éclair's temper.

In record time the apartment was cleared of everyone else. Éclair sighed and relaxed a bit when they left and gave Dvergr an apologetic look.

Dvergr just nodded quietly as she beat down her previous thoughts.

"They're a bit overeager sometimes but they're all really nice people."


End file.
